


Haikyuu!!短篇

by user80283



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user80283/pseuds/user80283
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu!!短篇

这几天他临近生理期，激素水平波动引起了信息素气味的变化，气味遮盖剂逐渐压不住甜腻的味道，于是他只好在腺体上贴上一层隔离膜。这并不好受，连简单的转头都会拉扯到薄膜覆盖的皮肤，但为了正常训练他不得不忍受这份不适。 我看到他走进卫生间，跟了上去，只见他对着镜子撩起上衣，挤压着自己的双乳。我愣住了，他脸上也浮现出了错愕的表情，毕竟他没能料到自己的后辈能够恬不知耻地跟踪他到体育馆里最偏僻的厕所里。 “我不知道你也在这里，牛岛前辈。”我佯装无辜，指了指他的胸前，”比赛快开始了，前辈可以允许我帮忙解决这个问题吗？“ 他信任我，大概也知道在此之前我隐约猜到他的状况，于是默许了。 我上前一步，从容地触摸他的胸部，之前在脑内演示无数次的场景终于发生了，我不敢表现出激动，不愿意让队长知道我的这点小心思。缓慢地挤压，按摩，僵硬的组织逐渐在我的触碰下融化，奶水的溢出愈发通顺，淅淅沥沥的奶滴变成一股一股往下淌的奶流。我装作没有注意到牛岛逐渐克制不住的轻微呻吟，是快感和乳头被过分挑逗的刺痛，想必他是第一次被人这样“帮助”挤奶。食指与拇指圈住他的乳晕用力挤压，两道白色射线喷涌而出落在我的脸上。我没想到竟然会有这样的反应，牛岛看起来和我一样吃惊，近乎羞怯。“抱歉。”讽刺吗，他需要向我这个始作俑者道歉。我不愿打破静谧，便只是摇了摇头，擦干了脸颊。 奶水快流干了，凭我怎样用力挤压腺体也没有分泌出更多汁液。时间快到了，他说。我看他重新贴上乳贴，更换隔离膜，转过身舔了舔嘴边残留的一滴奶。


End file.
